Delightful Dish
by greypenink
Summary: From the too little known Manga Iron Wok Jan comes fan fiction about it. Takao Okonogi has a new lover. MM OC


Delightful Dish

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and beware of major spoiler to the real thing.

Okonogi grunted as his lover pressed hard down on him one last time before both reached bliss. His spunk jetting out of him, shooting into his lover and his lover's on him.

In his after glow, Takao Okonogi, heard his lover sigh then felt his lover dismount him before laying by his side. Curling him self to his now sleeping lover's back, Okonogi couldn't help thinking that he was so lucky to be with, the one and thankfully only, Jan Akiyama.

Slowly he wrapped his arm around his smaller lover's waist and smiled. Tonight Jan had decided it was one of those nights when he wanted to be fucked, wanted to ride him "cowgirl" style as he like to call it. In order to keep Jan happy he, like always, laid back and let Jan have the control. Okonogi sighed, it would really be nice if once in a while he got to be on top and be dominant, but even so it was worth it to be with Jan. Jan was worth anything.

Okonogi lead forward to kiss his love's shoulder. It was still amazing to him that Jan had agreed to be his lover. Him, Takao Okonogi, "World's Worst Trainee" (as dubbed somewhat teasingly by the chefs of the Gobancho Restaurant) was the lover and best-friend of the self-proclaimed "King of Chinese Cuisine."

He sometimes wondered when his feelings for the arrogant cook had turned from friendship to a crush, then to love. He knew that from the competitive chef's the first week at the Gobancho, he had thought Jan to be so cool. Yet he truly only started to admired him as a cook after Jan beat that ass Nichido Otani for the first time. The inept trainee had probably started to like the short haired by the first and only time he had seen Jan mess-up a recipe. Jan had been so upset he cried in the alley behind the Gobancho Restaurant. It was then when Okonogi had cheered him up with a few lame jokes and Jan had called him a "good guy" that they became friends. That friendship strengthened with their trip to the mountains, and his unspoken support of Jan through the battle with Xo Sauce Ryu and the national Chinese cuisine-cooking contest. Sure there were times when the shorter trainee had freaked him out, like that time in the contest back room when Jan had mentally snapped and been licking up his own blood, hell there where times now when he still did, but that didn't stop Okonogi from liking him.

He knew their friendship grew when Jan had taught him how to cook green pepper beef. Yet it had never been stronger than when Dan had come. Jan had stopped Dan from beating the crap out of him. Jan was the only one who even tried to stop Dan. In return Dan had turned around to tormented Jan, breaking both his right hand and his left arm. He was the reason Jan had stopped Dan, and the one who inadvertently chose the type of battles Jan and Dan had. Okonogi's heart had fluttered from the moment Jan picked him to be his arms until they were announced the winners! It was so good to beat Dan; together they kicked his sorry slick ass!

Okonogi had never felt as abandoned, lonesome, and just plain in pain as when Jan had left with Dan. Not even at the end of any other friendships or relationships, with males or females, did he feel what he felt when Jan left. That was when he had first known that Jan had became someone special to him, more than just a work buddy, more than a friend and more like a very best friend. He hid his pain the best he could, submersing him self in work. Towards the end of the night when there was little to do; he couldn't help but think of Jan.

When Jan had returned and his trip with Dan revealed to be a hocus so he could battle him; Okonogi had never been so happy! Okonogi remembered thinking 'I have my friend back! I have my Jan back! He never really left! My Jan never left me! My Jan… My Jan? … My…Jan…?' Okonogi also remembered thinking after that 'Who cares! Jan is back! Jan is back! Yay! Yay!'

If he were honest with himself Okonogi would admit that he had only started to recognize what he was feeling for Jan as more than friendship when they had started taking showers together. At first when Jan had said, "Let's go catch a shower." Okonogi had been thrilled. He believed their friendship getting stronger and Jan trusting him more since Jan really didn't like for people to see his back. True it had been exactly that, but then Okonogi that seen the rest of Jan's body. It is amazing how much our uniforms and Jan's clothes cover. Jan's body is beautiful; really something Okonogi's last ex-girlfriend would have drooled over.

It had been the night before Yaichi had announce the monthly show-and-tell that he had fumblingly asked Jan if he was interested in becoming his lover. Jan had just stared at him, silent and perfectly still. Okonogi normally would have been really worried by this, but this was Jan. The guy that rarely thought before acting and the guy that was just now getting used to the world outside of cooking. Wisely Jan had said he would think about it and he had been so overjoyed at not having a total and out right rejection. The next day everything had been put on the back burner. After the egg roll festival was over, he had waited for Jan to bring it up. Jan almost did or that was what he thought, but Celine had interrupted them.

Okonogi was beginning to think Jan was just going to avoid the whole thing altogether. Which was okay, crushing but okay. If Jan just wanted to be friends, fine, he could take that. However, the events that happen two days after the egg roll festival and him really glad for Jan's jealous streak. He would have to thank Ikuyo someday…in the far future.

TBC


End file.
